Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an existing MPO-LC optical fiber distribution apparatus 1 includes a housing 11 formed with two spaced-apart first insertion holes 111 at a rear end thereof and having a front panel 12 formed with six spaced-apart second insertion holes 121, two multi-fiber push on (MPO) connector adapters 13 respectively inserted into and protruding from the first insertion holes 111, six LC adapters 14 respectively inserted into and protruding from the second insertion holes 121, and two fiber optic jumpers 15 each having a plurality of first ends optically and respectively connected to the LC adapters 14 and a second end opposite to the first ends and optically connected to a respective one of the MPO connector adapters 13.
Although the existing MPO-LC optical fiber distribution apparatus 1 can be conveniently used for managing optical signals, because the second insertion holes 121 occupy most part of the front panel 12 for insertion of the LC adapters 14, the first insertion holes 111 can only be formed in the rear end of the housing 11 for insertion of the MPO connector adapters 13.
Because the LC adapters 14 and the MPO connector adapters 13 are located on the front and rear ends of the housing 11, insertion and removal of the optical fiber connectors (not shown) into and from the respective adapters 13, 14 are troublesome. Moreover, forming of the first insertion holes 111 at the rear end of the housing 11 and the second insertion holes 121 at the front panel 12 may increase the manufacturing cost.